herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brody Romero
Brody Romero is the main protagonist of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is the exuberant, youthful, positive 18-year-old leader of the Ninja Steel Power Rangers and the son of a ninja master named Dane Romero. Ten years prior to the events of Ninja Steel, Brody was captured by Galvanax after his father mysteriously vanished. After his capture, Brody was forced to work as a slave for the Galaxy Warriors. During this time, he bonded with the robotic Redbot and a shape-shifting alien named Mick Kanic while gaining an enemy in his supervisor Ripcon. In the present after overhearing Galvanax's plan to get the Ninja Steel back on Earth, he, Redbot, and Mick take the opportunity to escape with the Ninja Nexus Prism. After being forced to use the ship's trash chute as an escape, he and Redbot became separated from Mick. Upon landing, he was attacked by Korvaka, but was saved by the unexpected arrival of Sarah and Preston. The three of them then pulled out three of the Ninja Power Stars, turning them into Power Rangers, with Brody becoming the Red Ranger. History 10 years prior to the series, Brody was captured by Galvanax. His father, a ninja master, mysteriously vanished. After which, Brody was forced to work as a slave for the Galaxy Warriors. During this time, he bonded with Redbot, and a shape-shifting alien named Mick, while gaining an enemy in Ripcon. In the present, after overhearing Galvanax's plan to get the Ninja Steel back on Earth, he, Redbot, and Mick take the opportunity to escape with the Ninja Nexus Prism. After being forced to use the ship's trash chute as an escape, he and Redbot became separated from Mick. Upon landing, he was attacked by Korvaka, but was saved by the unexpected arrival of Sarah and Preston. The three of them then pulled out three of the Ninja Power Stars, turning them into Power Rangers, with Brody becoming the Red Ranger. The three of them then defeated Korvaka. After trying to hide the Ninja Nexus Prism, it suddenly flew off with three Power Stars still in it, as Brody pointed out. Return of the Prism Personality Brody is an exuberant, youthful, positive 18-year-old. Used to being on his own, he can be headstrong and a little impulsive, but with the help of his new friends, soon settles into his role as leader of the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. When he sees something new and cooler, Brody often has a habit on saying "epic", which is a similar trait to Tyler Navarro of Dino Charge fame. Another similar trait that he has to a former ranger, this time Troy Burrows, the Red Ranger in Megaforce, they both have martial arts backgrounds, in Brody's case Ninjustu, and that he comes off as being very calm and collective at times. There are moments in which Brody does not display a lot of emotion unless provoked by an enemy. Brody also has a terrible habit of being too honest, as he isn't very good at lying. Gallery ML15097.jpg PRNSEP15S090117-5.png|Ninja Steel Red Lion Fire Mode with Ninja Steel Rangers Pr-sns-skyfire-01 orig.jpg Pr-sns-skyfire-02 orig.jpg Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Ninjas Category:Legacy Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Successors Category:Outright Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Siblings